


A cluttered Mind

by HighlyFunctioning



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Writing, fluff?, i am awful at this..., i dont even know, unestablished johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyFunctioning/pseuds/HighlyFunctioning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like i ought to write something and this is what i came up, more cute-sy than usual but had a few chaotic days and its what i needed, so enjoy i suppose....</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cluttered Mind

It was strange... how it seemed to creep up on him, it started a while ago now, he wasn't sure exactly but he knew it was building... He felt it in the carpets and rugs as he kneaded his toes into them. He felt it in his clothes after he had found them neatly folded on the end of his bed. It was the tingle in his chest he felt when he saw the doctor smiling at him whilst he made deductions. He slept less than usual, pacing through his mind palace looking for the key to stopping this madness. The dreams were the worst, the tormenting nature of them, he would toss and turn craving peace and relief from the maze that his once ordered mind had become. But he could cope, he was Sherlock fucking Holmes and if he was going to let this take over him be would be damned. _Well,_ that was what be had thought; but its funny how we lose control when our heart decides it will rule over our heads. After all, love fogs the mind, blinds us to reality until we can focus on nothing but those who our heart adores. 

He was sat on the sofa, when a thought occurred to him, perhaps it would help if he saw this all written down, after all it is something many people find comfort in... so he rose and went to his desk to retrieve a piece of paper and a pen. He returned to the sofa and began to write...

~~_My name is Sherlock Holmes, until recently I have always believed that love was a puzzling, useless and distraction emotions._ ~~

_My name is Sherlock Holmes, and I am in love with my flatmate. I am helplessly falling through time and space waiting to reach a surface that is never coming, never getting nearer. He is not simply John, he occupies my every waking thoughts, but he is not My John, he will never belong to me. One day he will grow bored of me and like a toy I shall be thrown aside and replaced, it is not that I distrust him, it happens with everyone, and one day it will happen with ~~my~~  John. _ _  
_

* * *

The piece of paper drifted from Johns hand as the door was thrown open, it seemed to take an eternity to reach the floor. Sherlock's gaze fell to the letter which now occupied part of the floor between them, he opened his mouth as though to say something, but shut it promptly. The puzzled look in his eyes sent Johns mind whirling, perhaps if he was better at deducting he could of worked out the words that Sherlock wished would fall from his lips. But words were not needed, John stepped forwards closing the space between them. "John... I..." the rest of that sentence was lost as John pressed his lips against Sherlock's, it was far from a feather-light kiss. it was clumsy and rough but Sherlock moaned into Johns mouth as John pushed him against the wall until their bodies were flat against each other. "I have always been Your John..." the doctor whispered "and I will never leave you..."

 

> **_There's No Obscurity_ **
> 
> **_By  Astrid Sardiñas_ **
> 
> As I gaze into his liquid gold eyes,  
>  Poetry radiates from his warm soul  
>  His lips brush mine and I soar through the skies  
>  Passion seizes me; I loose my control
> 
> An amalgam of thoughts pierce through my mind  
>  There is love, trust, yet I feel petrified  
>  I know destiny; our fate’s intertwined  
>  But what if he’s a dream, one I’m denied?
> 
> A thousand years I could spend with those suns  
>  Amid his presence I’ve conquered all realms  
>  I’ve witnessed beauty that forever stuns  
>  And have basked beneath his forest of elms
> 
> Then and there, I grasp truth with clarity  
>  He’s in my arms; there’s no obscurity
> 
>  


End file.
